


Sustenance

by Hermaline75



Series: Five for Edith/Lucille [5]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Beaches, Cunnilingus, F/F, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: Brooding space traveller Lucille takes an interesting new friend to the beach.(exactly as dumb as it sounds)
Relationships: Edith Cushing/Lucille Sharpe
Series: Five for Edith/Lucille [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> The tropes for this fic are:
> 
> 1\. Byronic Hero  
> 2\. Patchwork Map  
> 3\. You Are Who You Eat (um...)  
> 4\. Green-skinned Space Babe (um?)  
> 5\. Disney Death
> 
> Well. Sure. That's... fine.

Sector K47-g had it all as far as Lucille was concerned. Hot planets, cold planets, empty inhospitable planets, busy industrial planets, places where the discerning person could go and be more or less completely anonymous and have a good time, or a quiet one depending on mood.

She was drinking alone. She liked drinking alone. Friends were liabilities. Her reputation or her attitude could get her entry to most places she wanted to go. She didn't need friends.

But she did like to take lovers from time to time. And that meant seeing - ugh - other people.

She was getting over something sort of like but not at all actually a break-up. No, no, no. It couldn't be a break-up if there was no relationship in the first place. And there wasn't. Not at all.

The hubbub started outside before she'd even got a top-up. Trouble at the door, it seemed.

Lucille liked trouble. You rather had to when it insisted on following you around.

"What's going on?" she asked the bar person, trying for casual.

They peered out, telescopic spectacles whirring.

"Looks like a Subschinkta."

"Looks like?" Lucille said, trying to catch a glimpse through the gathering crowd. "How can you tell a shapeshifter by looking at them? That's the whole point."

"We know her. Scanned her before, on suspicion. Insists she's not dangerous."

Hmm.

"She doesn't shift, then?"

"Nope. Looks a bit like you actually, though a different colour. Don't know if that's just because of her last victim or what, but... Well, yeah. Seems to think that one day we'll let her in. But we don't like that type around here."

Curiosity building, Lucille finished her wine - bad stuff really, not like any Chianti she'd ever had before, probably cut with something cheap - and headed for the exit.

"Clear off," the creature manning the door said. "You know you're not welcome. We don't let cannibals in here."

"I keep telling you, I'm not a risk to anyone."

A clear voice, quite high.

And then Lucille saw her.

Superficially human, or at least humanoid. Short. Long blonde hair in waves.

And skin of almost jade green.

Interesting. Very interesting. She'd never seen someone like this before.

"You wouldn't like it in there anyway," she said to her, beckoning. "Come on. I know somewhere better."

After a moment or two, her new friend followed her, having to take rather more steps to keep up.

"So. They don't like you. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. They're just... I don't know."

"It's because of what you are. Not your fault."

No response. Wary. Understandable, really.

"I've never met a Subschinkta before," Lucille said. "Not knowingly anyway. What's your name?"

If anything, she seemed confused. But a little relieved. It must be nice to meet someone interested if most people shunned you.

"Edith. It's an old Earth name. It means 'blessed by war.'"

Hmm.

Lucille led her through the streets to a slightly rougher bar, one where she wasn't going to have any issues. None based on what she was, anyway.

"You're not afraid of me," Edith said.

"Should I be?"

That seemed to leave her rather nonplussed, sitting down opposite Lucille, their table lit by artificial candles.

"You know what I am. You know what people like me do. If we look like something, it's because we've eaten it."

"Everyone has to eat. That's just nature. That you resemble what you eat afterwards is hardly your fault. If we all did that, I imagine there'd be a great deal of sentient sugar walking around. What have you been on, then? Frogs?"

A withering look. She was really quite pretty, her delicate features matching her frame. She'd be rather more slimy if she'd been eating amphibians.

"Actually, I'm a vegetarian. That's why I'm... like this."

"Green?"

"Mm. And I have some minor photosynthesis. My food bills are through the floor."

"So why doesn't everyone do it? If it's so useful?"

A shrug.

"Guess they like the taste. And it makes you very tired at night, when there's no sunlight, so if you have any business at those hours you basically have to eat constantly. Would you mind terribly if I had a salad?"

Lucille knew this place and wasn't entirely convinced that they'd know what a vegetable was.

"We could always go somewhere sunnier," she said. "Get to... know one another better."

An odd look, confused more than anything.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

Was that slightly darker shade on her cheeks a blush?

"I suppose so. I'm just not used to that. Where were you thinking?"

"Quick drink here, out to my ship, off to the beach on Platrandi? It's not too far. All the UV you can... drink? Absorb? And I know the quiet areas."

She'd staked out her own bay long ago. A few fake warning signs kept most people away.

"Mm-hm," Edith said. "And what will you expect from me in this situation?"

"Good company. And anything else is up to you."

A raised eyebrow across the table, chin cupped in her hand.

"I don't even know your name, stranger."

Mm, but she was interested.

"Lucille. It's an old Earth name."

"What does it mean?"

"All I know is it has something to do with light."

Maybe she believed it, maybe she thought it was an attempt at a chat-up line, but either way, Edith just eyed her curiously and sipped her drink - something green and bubbly.

They were teasing each other, just a little, and that suited Lucille fine. No feelings. Just fun.

Just how she liked it.

***

Steering her way out of the atmosphere and into open space, Lucille set her coordinates. The satellite images were helpful. She could see 'her' cove as a stripe of perfect gold amongst the verdant green and the sapphire blue water. From up here, you could even see the ice at the poles.

"It's beautiful," Edith said alongside her, very ornamental in the passenger seat.

"Have you been before?"

"Not for years. I looked a bit different back then. I'd been eating... Well, lots of things. I had four arms. I miss that. It was really useful. But I couldn't, not now."

She spoke with a strange kind of halting lilt. Like she wasn't used to talking to people but desperately wanted to. It was probably difficult with anyone you met assuming you were just as likely to be dinner as date.

"Is this... you know, your real body, then? Except green."

"I think so. It's as close as I'll ever get probably. But we're meant to have come down from humans. One of many people."

"Mm. They were... prolific like that."

"What are you? You look human."

"I am, mostly. Got a few other things mixed in though. Not sure what exactly. Bit of a mongrel."

That was a lie. Lucille knew exactly which people she was descended from, going back centuries. But it paid to be a little mysterious in her experience.

They landed, the door opening, warmth spilling in immediately.

"Go ahead," Lucille said. "I'm just going to put on a little protection. Not all of us cope with the sun so well."

Edith stepped outside with an audible moan, like she was eating the most delicious food, standing for just a moment before pulling off her shirt.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Lucille was injecting herself with anti-UV, trusting that she might be revealing rather more than just her arms soon. She glanced out, catching sight of Edith's back, the curve towards her waist, looking so smooth and soft.

"Not one bit," she said. "Carry on."

By the time she stepped out, bringing some chilled sparkling wine that she'd remembered she had, Edith was basking, her trousers rolled up to expose her legs, smiling in the sunlight.

"Nice?" Lucille asked.

"Mm... It's like... Imagine the most wonderful, delicious meal, except it's happening to your whole body at once. It's slow, but it's wonderful."

It was warm out here, peaceful, the gentle lap of waves and the faint cries of the iridescent birds that fed on little sea creatures glittering on the horizon in shades of purple and blue. Lucille poured them each a glass of wine, putting the bottle in the shade.

"So why exactly were you trying to get into a bar that wouldn't have you?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes up against the almost magnetic pull down Edith's body.

"Because it's discrimination. They can't seriously think I'm going to go in and start snacking on the customers. There's no need to be scared of us. Lots of people eat lots of different things, including other sentient beings, but we're the only ones who are punished for it."

"But you don't."

"No, but that's my choice. It's not like I'm different from other Subschinkta. But I'm proof that we're not dangerous. I thought baby steps. Let in the vegetarian, learn that we are not a risk, then let in others."

It wasn't bad, as arguments went, but Lucille wasn't totally convinced.

"I wouldn't want to give my money to somewhere that didn't want me. I'd choose somewhere else."

"Unfortunately, there's not often much choice around."

That was very true.

"It can't be easy," Lucille said. "Being green."

"Oh, I don't mind it," Edith said, turning her hands over. "I've settled to it now."

Lucille reached out to her.

"May I?"

A nod, permission to touch which Lucille took eagerly. It was strange. Her skin was warm - internal heat a permanent gift from her mammalian forebears - but there was a thickness to it as well, like a palm leaf.

And there was a suppleness there too...

"So is all your skin like this? Even the softest parts?"

"What are the softest parts?"

"Eyelids. Lips..."

They were a slightly different colour, a darker green. Maybe where her blood was closer to the surface.

"Why don't you touch and find out?"

Well, with such an invitation...

Fingers first. That was generally a sensible idea in Lucille's experience. She traced the delicate area around her eye, down her cheek and over her lips.

And then, judging that everything was right, she leant in to taste them.

It was an unusual experience. Very... fresh. Like a new leaf unfurling in its first rain storm. Tender but strong. Potentially easily bruised.

She'd have to be careful here.

All the same, Edith was kissing back, deftly undoing the tie of Lucille's hair and lacing her fingers into it. She was clearly keen too.

The sun shone and glimmered on Edith's skin as Lucille removed the rest of her clothes, marvelling at her both as a person and as a being, as a quirk of nature and evolution that could create such an interesting combination of attributes.

It probably wasn't considered polite to think about potential sexual partners like that.

She ran a thumb gently over Edith's lips, hesitating just slightly.

"Are you comfortable with this?"

"Mmm... Well, I don't exactly get many offers. And you seem to know what you're doing."

"I do my best."

It would be fair to say that Lucille had had intimate moments with many people over the years. Every one had their own quirks and flavour. But she'd never met anyone quite like this before.

Edith tasted of sunshine as she kissed down her body, of the freshest spring day, dew on new grass.

Her toes curled into the sand as Lucille moved down between her legs, noting that everything looked familiar. It wasn't always the case, and she had no problem with that. It was nice to have surprises sometimes.

She was even green here, gold hair and already shining. Perfect. Beautiful.

One hand on Edith's body, the other reaching into her own trousers, Lucille ran her tongue up her thigh, sucking the occasional kiss, just teasing for now, feeling her own arousal growing as Edith's sighs blended with the sound of the sea lapping at the shore.

She liked to make them wait, even though it affected her as well.

She couldn't resist for long though, leaning forward, surprised a little by the taste. Not bitter, not salty, unlike anyone she'd ever been with before.

Quickly covering her hesitation, she centred in on what she assumed was the most sensitive part of Edith's body. If the gasp was anything to go by, she was right.

"Ooh..."

So responsive when she'd barely even begun, setting up a steady rhythm with her tongue, back and forth, glancing up to find an arched back, her breasts bared to the sun, clearly feeling very spoiled indeed.

Quite lovely, really. Lucille found herself wondering if she could keep her, just for a little while.

She rubbed her own flesh at the same speed, increasing it when she wanted, aware that she was going to have to rely on her mouth completely rather than risk getting sand anywhere inconvenient, but she was nothing if not determined, occasionally giving her tongue a rest and sucking gently on her clit.

And Edith moaned and reached for her, fingers in her hair, showing a very promising bit of initiative. Lucille let herself be led, feeling the moment when her breathing grew more intense, striving forward to push her closer and closer to the edge.

She'd make her wait if this was a one-off, but she was almost certain it wasn't. Everything about Edith intrigued her too much to let her go so easily.

All the same, she wasn't expecting Edith to suddenly go limp, flopping onto the sand. Not a sound. How unusual.

"That good, huh?" she asked.

No response. No reaction to being gently shaken either.

"Edith? Are you alright?"

Shit. She'd always suspected she might kill someone with sex one day, but she didn't expect it to be now...

Was there a faint pulse? Or was she imagining it? Maybe she'd just... fainted, overwhelmed.

Right. A plant woman. What did plants need? Sunshine and water. No shortage of either around here.

But it wasn't fresg water. Maybe Edith was the kind of plant that really couldn't handle her salt.

Trying to be careful, she lifted her, struggling a little. She wasn't used to carrying people around. But she managed to get her into her craft, getting a mug of water and pouring it gently down her throat. Carefully. It wouldn't do to drown her, after all.

For a few moments, she didn't think it had worked. She was trying to think of where to hide a body, somewhere secluded and secret and...

Edith coughed, gasping for air, Lucille rushing to her side immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Not sure. One moment, we were having a lovely time together and the next... Well, I thought you'd died for a minute."

A frown, a confused little smile.

"That's never happened to me before," Edith said. "Kind of... exhilarating. And it's nothing to do with what you are?"

Lucille looked at her in surprise, worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. I know what you are. I gave you a chance to tell me and it's fine that you didn't. It's your business. Though I must admit, I thought the Incubascs had died out."

For a few moments, Lucille considered denying it. But then again...

"Well, mainly. There's only a few of us left, but we don't exactly tell too many people. For some reason, people aren't too keen on knowing their partner is literally feeding on their pleasure. Takes the romance out of it, apparently."

"Oh, I don't know. Wasn't doing me any harm. Until I fainted."

"I think that might have been the sodium rather than me."

Despite her best efforts, her eyes raked over Edith's naked skin, how beautiful she was.

"How about I get your clothes and we can go back to my place? Actually finish this time?"

A grin, a little of the hunter within showing just a little.

"Only if you have salad."

"I'll even dig out my UV lamp for you."

"Ooh. Someone knows how to spoil a girl."

She was probably going to regret this...

But it would probably be a fun journey.


End file.
